


ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴜɢᴀʀ ᴅᴀᴅᴅʏ ~ ʟᴇᴇ ᴛᴀᴇʏᴏɴɢ

by KushieKrystal



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127, Nctzen, SuperM
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun Smut, F/M, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyun smut, Johnny Suh smut, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark Lee smut, Mingi Smut, NCT sugar daddy, SUPERM smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy smut, Taeil - Freeform, Taeyong sugar daddy, Ten smut, lucas - Freeform, nct smut, taeyong smut, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal
Summary: ~ After a round of truth or dare, Y/N finds herself in the clutches of her best friend, who turns out to be her sugar daddy ~
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Y/N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴜɢᴀʀ ᴅᴀᴅᴅʏ ~ ʟᴇᴇ ᴛᴀᴇʏᴏɴɢ

Have you ever thought of someone acting as someone else. Seeing someone act as your best friend, but in reality, their a completely different person, they can change due to one wrong word, and that change happened because of you. 

That night, changed your entire life, and your relationship with Taeyong, your close friend. Both of you had known each other for more than five years, so you two were close. There wasn't ever a time where he may have never stayed by your side, you've gone on certain tours with him, stayed for dance practices, helped him think of good lyrics for songs, and just stayed by Taeyong's side when he needed you most. But there was always some other feeling you had when you where with him, alone, just the two of you. You didn't understand what the feeling was, or why you felt it, but you did know, that it had something to do with Taeyong. He was charming, handsome, and very successful when it came to music. However, today might be the night you get to feel that feeling again, you didn't want to go to your friends party due to your parent's being home, but you waited until they fell asleep to call your friend, to continue a previous game of truth or dare.  
You heard the occasional dial tone, as your friend Lisa picked up. 

"Lis, we have to continue that game remember? Are you outside?" You asked as you looked out your bedroom window to see your friend waving from outside. she was wearing a red knitted sweater and black ripped jeans, she finally remembered to wear the sweater you gave her, you thought. 

"Yeah! Lemme in Y/N! Come on!" Lisa said as you pointed to the back door, and quickly ran down the stairs to open the back door, you slowly creaked it open and let your friend inside as you placed a finger to your lips, signalling her to be quiet as your parent's were asleep and you didn't want them to wake up. Both of you quickly sprinted upstairs to your room as quietly as you two could, and you silently tried to close your door as slowly as you can. Lisa then sat on your bed, gesturing you to sit in front of her, you did as she said, grinning and trying to keep your laughter in. "So, who's turn was it again?" You said as you checked the time on your watch, 11:43PM.  
"It was mine, so Y/N, what'll it be? Truth or Dare?" Lisa said as she leaned back, supporting her body on her elbows and looking at you with one eyebrow raised high. You thought about this intensely, if you chose truth, she'll give you an embarrassing secret to tell, she always does that, if you chose a dare, it couldn't be that bad..Considering it's your best friend. Right?  
"Alright, I choose...Dare" Shit, Lisa looked at you with a cocky grin on her face, you chose the wrong choice. 

"I dare you...To call Taeyong, go to his house and ask him to be your sugar daddy for a week, no..Force him to be your sugar daddy for a week" You were about to scream, he's your best friend! You couldn't do that to him could you? "L-LISA! Your not serious are you? I can't ask him that!" You blurted out as you almost choked on your spit. "You can't go to Taeyong's house in that right? Here lemme help!" Lisa said as she walked over to your closet, and pulled out a dark red dress, which you knew hugged your curves perfectly. You sighed as you quickly changed into it, looking at Lisa with a smile, you knew it was a stupid dare, and you knew Taeyong was going to refuse it, knowing it's you and knowing he wouldn't do that to you, made you even more confident in yourself. "Oh! My parent's wanted me home by now, it's best if you just go right now, he's going to be there is he not? I'll drop you off!" Lisa said as she grabbed her phone and grabbed your hand by the wrist and dragged you downstairs with her. You were still a little bit nervous, but at the same time contemplating on going and checking it out."L-Lisa think this through! What if he denies it! THEN?" You said as you got in the passenger seat of Lisa's lambo. "If he refuses, then just call me, I'll pick you up and just think it never happened!" You bit your lip as you thought of the endless possibilities of what could happen with him. As Lisa's car passed by certain houses, company buildings, you looked at Lisa, with a confident smirk on her face. 

"I knew you liked him, it's written all over your face, after me and Taeyong broke up...He couldn't stop talking about you, and how your health was, it's just...I miss him, but your meant for him, go get him tonight alright? For me?" Lisa said as she held your hand and parked outside of Taeyong's mansion. You knew Lisa and Taeyong liked each other from the beginning, but the reason for Taeyong breaking up with Lisa was both you and his company. "Go get him tiger, you got this!" Lisa said as she opened the car door for you and gave you a thumbs up, while you walked to Taeyong's front door and knocked on the door. 

~Taeyong's POV~  
I finished taking my shower, and I came downstairs to grab a drink and go back upstairs to finish watching my movie, when I heard a knock on my door, I walked over to the front door and opened it. To see Y/N, she wore a dark red dress, it seemed a little tight, but I didn't really care. She looked pretty, I'll admit that! But she had a pinkish magenta hue spread on her cheeks, was she blushing? Hm, something's wrong, she's not the nerdy, adorable Y/N I know..Anyways, I let her inside as her black heels make a tapping sound as she sits down on a chair beside me while I sit on my couch. "What's wrong Y/N, is everything alright?" I said as I looked into her dark eyes. Those aren't contacts, their full of an emotion I can't describe, but either way, she doesn't seem too content with whatever's going on. "Yeah, everything's fine, it's just.." Y/N said as she looked down at her heels. "Ok, look, this is just a dare, but Lisa...She dared me to...t-to.." A blush crept on her face, why was she blushing? I need to know. "What did she dare you to do Y/N? What happened?" I said as I fidgeted with a few of the rings on my fingers. She sighed as she then said, "Lisa dared me to ask you to be my sugar daddy for a week!" 

I was utterly shocked and..Well..a bit surprised..."W-What?!" I said, as a bit of frustration, rage and shock creep up inside me. "y-you d-d-don't have to! S-She just wanted to drop me off here t-to t-tell you! I-I...I have to go now!" Y/N got up as she started making her way to the front door, her heels tapping against the floor yet again. I got up from the couch and made my way over to her in a few long strides, and grabbed her wrist and held it tight.  
"How much do you want..." I said as I looked at her yet again. "I-I don't want anything! It's alright Taeyong! You don't have to I'm not forcing you to!" She said as she tried to get out of my grip, failing as she bit her lip. "Admit it, you wanted to, sit on the couch, I'll explain something" She sighed and sat down on the couch, as I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of whiskey, Y/N couldn't resist a glass of alcohol, she needs the courage anyways. I sighed as I came back to the living room, and sat next to Y/N, and handed her the glass. She took it and held it in her hands, still looking down at her feet. I held one of her free hands and looked into those dark eyes again. "Look Y/N, I'm not forcing you at all, if you want to, I'll gladly be your sugar daddy for a week, but you have to know a few things first, I've done this before." I said as I rubbed the back of her hand.  
"I know your not Taeyong, but still, you don't have to because of anyone! It's alright! And what do you mean, done this before?" Y/N said as she took one sip of the whiskey, I'm not going to lie to her, not now, she has to know the truth. "Well, I've been a sugar daddy more than once, it's a business in itself, many idols are in this, including me, Mingi, Taeil-hyung, a lot of idols, so you don't have to worry, but just remember this, we first need to know this, are you going to come here everyday?" I asked her as I ran a hand through my hair. 

~Y/N POV~  
You bit the inside of your cheek as Taeyong ran a hand through his hair,. you needed to figure something out. "Well..I don't really need money right now, but..You can pay me as much as you like? I'm not sure" You didn't really need money right now, since your parent's were paying your student loans, but you really wanted Disney+, and sure Taeyong had an account of his, but you wanted your own not a shared one. "Then I wouldn't really be considered your sugar daddy if I don't pay you for it now, tell me Y/N, what is it that you want from me.." He asked as you bit your cheek harder, you wanted him nothing more, but you could just ask for a small amount, so you'll be able to pay him back for it. "H-How about..$20..That's a good allowance right?" You asked as you took another sip from the glass. "Nope, too low, $120, that's better, plus, Y/N, I know how you are, if you want me to buy you anything, I can, just tell me now" Taeyong asked as he leaned against the sofa, you weren't kidding when you thought he was hot..He was, but there's something about him, something that screamed daddy material. You sighed as you asked, "C-Could you pay for the pair of jeans I really wanted?"  
"I'll pay for 20, how's that?" Taeyong asked as he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, his cool touch making you shiver a bit. "D-Deal.." You said as you smiled and took a last swig of that whiskey he gave you, a little bit trickled down your neck, as you placed the glass on a table in front of you. "Well then, you got a little something here" Taeyong said as he leaned in close to you and cupped a hand on your cheek as he kissed you softly, his lips moving with yours as you tasted the sweet taste of alcohol on his lips. 

The kiss got heated as time went on, his tongue explored every part of your mouth, as the kiss got more aggressive, he suddenly pulled away, and starting licking the alcohol off your neck, as you squirmed under him, wanting every touch of his, after he licked every bit of alcohol he got up, his face red now, as he stood up and gestured for you to stand up too. You did as he said and saw him crack his knuckles and his fingers. "Look at me Y/N, don't you dare look anywhere else" Taeyong said as you heard a clack sound, like some kind of hard metals hitting glass, you looked at the table beside you and saw Taeyong removing all his rings, your breath quickened at the thought. 

What was he going to do to you? 

You counted his rings, 3...6...8.. Oh this can't be good..

"Come here babygirl, these rings are the only thing that's gonna be slowly taken off if you don't hurry up and bring that ass over here" Taeyong said as he threw his last ring on the table and used his finger to make a "come here" motion. You obeyed him and walked closer to him, as you felt him pick you up bridal style and walk upstairs to his bedroom, you gripped onto his collar as he opened the door and gently set you down on the bed. He yanked his shirt off, revealing his marvelous chiseled abs. It didn't take long for Taeyong to push you on the bed and roughly start kissing you again, as you felt the zipper on your back slowly move downwards, with his fingers caressing your back as he kept pulling the zipper down, making you shiver in delight. He didn't break the kiss ever, he kept going, exploring every part of your mouth again, as you felt his hand and veiny fingers slip under the fabric of your dress and caress your thigh. You moaned into the kiss, wanting him more, he only pulled away to yank your dress over you and to throw it on to the floor, leaving you only in your panties, and then your lips were connected with his again as your hands explored your body, as they traveled down your side and back to your thigh, and now gripping on your thigh with his big hands, Taeyong marked your collarbone, once, twice, and finally a third time, making you softly moan his name, as he marked you once again, with his free hand, he starting to palm you, and he just wasn't palming you, he was playing with you, making you his toy, you couldn't help but gasp and moan as he started to palm you a little rougher as time went on, you could feel yourself dripping now, as Taeyong growled in your ear. 

"Your dripping already babygirl? I haven't even started and your soaking wet for me.." It's true, you were, you wanted him inside you desperately, you tried moving a little closer to him, but it only led to him smacking your inner thigh and slowly inching your soaking wet panties off of you completely, he slowly started to tease you, he eventually managed to slowly get his index finger in you, making you bite your lip and close your eyes slowly, as you threw your head back, sinking into the bed, he didn't go deeper then that, oh no, he just continued to tease you slowly, making you beg for him to go deeper in you, but he licked his finger while staring at your now whimpering, and shaking body. "P-Please..S-Stop teasing me T-Taeyong..." you said as you struggled to breathe from the constant teasing.

"What's my name baby?" Taeyong said as he gripped your thigh again with his big hands, and proceeded to lick your womanhood, making you whimper and shudder at the slightest touch. "P-Please d-daddy.."  
"Good girl.." Taeyong said as he licked his lips and started to tease you yet again, his rough tongue making you moan louder and causing you to throw your head back again. "I can't imagine missing the chance of SUCH a delicious meal" he said as the tip of his tongue glided against your heated core to your cl*t. "You taste so good babygirl.." he said as you let out another moan. But it's whiny undertone makes it obvious to him that you want more. "And when your dripping like that..just for me" he paused as he said that, as he flicked and dragged his tongue along your throbbing bud, making you go wild, you desperately wanted him inside you, but all he did was grip your thigh harder, and shoving his tongue in your heat, making you gasp and moan louder, as his rough tongue explored every part and inch of your insides, making you scream in delight. You never wondered you could've ever felt this, EVER.

As he kept eating you out, you felt a knot in your stomach, signaling your orga*m was closer than ever, and just as you were about to, he took his tongue out of you and licked his lips as he plunged his index finger into you, making you throw your head back and arch your back as you started moving your hips as he continuously moved his finger back and forth, causing you to go crazy, you sped up as you moaned louder. "Scream my name babygirl....That's it...Louder" Taeyong said as he thrusted harder, faster and deeper into you, you kept moving with him, as his finger hit your sweet spot, you couldn't control it, your high was slowly approaching and all you wanted was to take in every bit of it. 

""you're only mine and only mine, you got that?"

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Heyo! It's me again, pwez pwez pwez comment you guys I wanna see how you liked it! ~


End file.
